


Just for This Moment

by Axsan_Kat



Series: Drabbles, One-shots and Prompted Works [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axsan_Kat/pseuds/Axsan_Kat
Summary: "Okay, you guys started dating, what, last night?" Alya asked, her face filling the screen as she leaned forward to inspect Marinette's surroundings on her phone."Yeah." Marinette replied distractedly.The brunette narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Is it possible you may have... skipped a step or two, babe?"





	Just for This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://nattikay.tumblr.com/post/169218150298/based-on-geek-fashionistas-post-yup) artwork found on tumblr of a prompt.

"Okay, you guys started dating, what, last night?" Alya asked, her face filling the screen as she leaned forward to inspect Marinette's surroundings on her phone. Searching for what had her so distracted. 

She'd been getting one word answers all morning, even though she called a hour ago when she first saw Mari's mom's text showing her and Adrien cuddled up on the couch. No warning, no nothing. Yesterday her best friend had been blushy and a hopeless wreck all through the day. So what had happened?

Distractedly Marinette replied, "Yeah." 

The brunette narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Is it possible you may have... skipped a step or two, babe?"

Tilting her head she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I think she's just jealous." A familiar masculine voice replied from off screen. A love struck smirk spread on Marinette's face and she looked down to something, no, someone off camera. Alya gasped as she recognized the voice and Marinette's reaction.

"Wait, is Adrian STILL there? Girl, why didn't you say that when you picked up!" The grin fell off of Alya's face as the implications sunk in, "Wait a second... He STAYED THE NIGHT. Ok, no, I'm coming over right now and you will give me deets!" With that, the call abruptly cut off.

The two blinked at the sudden silence and burst into laughter. When they regained their composure, Marinette straightened from her hunched position across his face and smiled down at him."Well minou, I suppose we should come up with something while we have the time to think."

"Nah, I'm not wasting a second talking about what story we're going to tell, we can do that as easy as the next akuma. I want pets, Purr-incess! Plus, right now, I don’t have to share you with anyone. Not Alya, not Nino, not Tikki and not even Paris. So no, Princess, I’m not going anywhere.” With that, the blond gently picked up her hand that had slipped off of his head at some point and placed it back in the depths of his luscious locks.

Marinette blinked down at the boy she was so lucky to call her partner and absentmindedly petted his hair. Her heart swelled as she really processed what he said. Last night had been a flurry of emotions, with her so angrily confessing the feelings she hadn’t even realized and his transformation falling. 

They hadn’t had the time to really talk and process everything properly. They had gotten swept up in the shock of the reveal that it was only now that Marinette really realize what the events meant. This boy was hers. He loved her, he may not have said it but she knew that now and there was no way she was letting him go. 

It was with this realization in mind that moved Marinette to pause in her ministrations and brush his bangs to the side to place a soft kiss to his forehead and whisper, “I love you.”

His eyes fluttered open and gave her a wide eyed look. His eyes softened and his face broke into a blinding smile. “I love you too M’lady.”

For the next few minutes all was calm in the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, which was soon to be broken by the excited path one Alya Cesaire was on. Regardless of this fact, the two sat in silence, enjoying the simplicity and comfort of the other’s embrace. For them those few minutes felt like years worth of discussion had passed and communicated. After all, they were Ladybug and Chat Noir, and they always had each other’s backs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! kudos, comments and concrit are welcome!


End file.
